2. Odlotowe wyścigi
Chris: Poprzednio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki.... Na wyspę przybyło 20 uczestników, których podzieliliśmy na dwie drużyny: Komety i Błyskawice. Już na początku dowaliliśmy im zadania. Wprawdzie panie miały tylko przygotować dobry posiłek dla mnie, ale za to panów wrobiliśmy we wnoszenie ciężkich kamulców na górę. W akcie łaski postanowiliśmy, że nikt nie odpadnie i tak wieczorem drużyny mogły wybrać kapitanów. Zostali nimi Sami i Steve. Co czeka dziś naszych obozowiczów? Przekonacie się w Wyzwaniach... Totalnej... Porażki... Na śniadaniu Chris: Witam wszystkich. Zapewne zastanawiacie się, kto przygotował te przepyszne dania. Max: No trochę... Chris: Poznajcie wszyscy naszego nowego kucharza - MC. Wszyscy: ??? Chris: No tak naprawdę to Michael Carlos. Charlie (do MC): Czy to możliwe, że cię gdzieś widziałem? MC: Hehe. Pewnie mylisz mnie z moim młodszym bratem - DJ-em. Wszyscy: ???!!! Chris: No cóż. Pytania zostawmy na później, a tymczasem widzimy się za godzinę na kolejnym zadaniu na placu głównym. Zaczyna się zadanie Rose: Ciekawe, co teraz nam każe zrobić. Chris: Dziś nic trudnego. W tej szopie znajdują się różne części. Waszym zadaniem będzie zmontowanie pojazdów i wystartowanie w wyścigu. Colin: To coś w stylu Odlotowych Wyścigów - tej kreskówki. Chris: Można to tak nazwać. A teraz do roboty! Wyścig za 3 godziny. Komety Sami: Postarajmy się w miarę równo podzielić. Wtedy wszystkie nasze pojazdy będą miały równe szanse. Rose: A co, jak dla kogoś nie starczy? Sami: Musi starczyć. Przecież nie wrabialiby nas w zadanie, którego się nie da wykonać. Skup się dziewczyno. Rose: Jak jeszcze raz mi powie "skup się dziewczyno", to nie wiem, co zrobię. I tak dalej nie mogę się pogodzić, że to ona została kapitanem. Przecież ja mam lepsze predyspozycje. Błyskawice Vanessa: Słuchaj. Widać, że nie jesteś słaba. Co byś powiedziała na mały układ? Megan: Oj, no wiesz... Nie jestem do końca pewna. Vanessa: Ale spójrz. To dopiero początek. Poznałaś już dobrze kogoś? Nie. A ze mną możesz zajść daleko. Poza tym mam plan, jak wygrać. Megan: Serio? Jaki? Vanssa: Hehe. Zobaczysz. Chodź za mną. U Komet Megan: Co my tu robimy? Vanessa: No cóż. Mamy dobre pojazdy, ale lepiej się zabezpieczyć. Wyścig Chris: Świetnie. Więc mamy 20 gotowych do wyścigu pojazdów. Pamiętajcie - wygrywa drużyna, której większość uczestników przekroczy linię mety. Jeśli wszyscy przekroczą, to patrzymy, kto przekroczył ją pierwszy. Uwaga........START!!! Wystartowali. Początkowo pojazdy szły prawie łeb w łeb. Komety były minimalnie lepsze. Na prowadzeniu jest Max i Drake. Zaraz za nimi Charlie i Vanessa z Błyskawic. W połowie wyścigu na drugą pozycję awansuje Vanessa, ale Max wciąż nie daje za wygraną. Po drodze zniszczeniu ulegają pojazdy: Claire i Colina z Komet i Joe i Sally z Błyskawic. Zbliża się meta. I...... Zwycięża Max, a zaraz za nim Vanessa. Jeśli wszystkie pojazdy przekroczą linię mety, to Komety wygrają, ale nieoczekiwanie pojazd Sami nie wytrzymuje i rozlatuje się na niemal wszystkie części. Co więcej na Sami wpada Rose i Błyskawice wygrywają 8:6! Chris: Gratuluję wam Błyskawice. Wygraliście zadanie, co oznacza, że dziś nikt z was nie odpadnie. Błyskawice: Tak!!! Zwycięstwo!!! Chris: Mam także niespodziankę. W nagrodę nasz szef ugotuje wam pyszny posiłek prosto z pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Megan: To super! Vanessa (po cichu do Megan): Ale pamiętaj dzięki komu... Megan: No to chyba się mogę zgodzić na ten sojusz. Vanessa: Hehe. Nie pożałujesz. Chris: No cóż Komety. Ponieważ przegraliście, musicie dziś kogoś wykopać. Spotykamy się wieczorem przy ognisku. U Komet Rose: Ha! A nie słuchaliście mnie jak mówiłam, że Sami nie będzie dobrym kapitanem. Max: Hej! odczep się, to nie jej wina. Rose: A czyja przepraszam? Moja? Rose: Dziś wieczorem okaże się, jakim Sami jet kapitanem. Sami: No cóż. Starałam się. Jeśli mnie wyrzucą przyjmę to z honorem. Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Witajcie Komety. Znaleźliście się tu, ponieważ zwaliliście zadanie. Nie wiem, kto dokładnie, ale pewne jest, że ktoś dzisiaj uda się do Łodzi Loserów i uda się na Wyspę Przegranych. Chyba znacie zasady. Odpada ten, kto nie otrzyma pianki. Zacznijmy. Pianki otrzymują: *Max *Drake *Violet *Lilly *Claire *Colin *Willie *Chad Chris: A ostatnia pianka wędruje do...............................Sami! Rose: Jak to? Przecież to ona zawaliła! Max: Może i tak. Ale jako drużyna powinniśmy się wspierać, a ty tego nie robiłaś! Lilly: Zgadzam się. No Rose, trzeba umieć odejść z godnością. Rose: A wypchajcie się! Jeszcze wieczorem Charlie: Hej MC. Więc na serio jesteś bratem DJ-a. MC: A co? Myślisz, że żartowałem? Charlie: Nie no fajnie, ale dlaczego akurat kucharz? MC: Wiesz długa historia. Od zawsze lubiłem gotować, uczyłem się, aż trafiłem tutaj. Charlie: Świetnie. A nauczysz mnie paru przepisów? MC: Jasne... Ale to nie znaczy, że będę cię traktował ulgowo. Mam swoją robotę w tym programie i muszę ją wykonać. Zrozumiano? Charlie: Nie no... Jasne... Chris: I to koniec na dziś, ale w następnym odcinku będzie się działo i to dużo. Więc nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki